FIG. 11 shows a crimping press 10 according to the prior art. A crimping tool 50 is arranged in the crimping press 10. The crimping tool 50 comprises a mushroom-shaped retaining dowel 13 on the upper end of the crimping tool 50, which is arranged in a movable upper tool holder 11 of the crimping press 10. In addition, the crimping press 10 comprises an immovable lower tool holder 19.
Different crimping tools are required for different crimp contacts or different purposes, respectively, so that the crimping tool must be exchanged with another crimping tool in the crimping press.
As a rule, the manual exchange of the crimping tool with another crimping tool is prone to errors and is slow. As a rule, it is additionally not ensured that the new crimping tool is arranged at the same position in the crimping press as the exchanged crimping tool (which was previously arranged in the crimping press). After an exchange of the crimping tool, the position of the crimping tool or of the crimp contact, respectively, or of the cable, respectively, must thus typically be aligned anew. As a rule, this is time-consuming. The operation of the crimping press is interrupted during the alignment. This typically leads to high costs.